


Looking Forward and Looking Back

by LadyJaxlynn



Series: Jak's Story [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJaxlynn/pseuds/LadyJaxlynn
Summary: Sometimes things don't go as they seem, just ask Jak...*takes place during Hammer of the Gods*





	Looking Forward and Looking Back

The sudden downpour had pushed two women under the opening of a condemned storefront. Across from their hiding place stood a hotel, The Elysian Fields, its name shining brightly through the downpour. It was an end the world, where the Ark, kind of storm, and the girls were shivering from the cold. In the hour they had been there, only two cars had pulled in. The van was a basic mom and pop car; the impala was a thing of beauty that reminded Jak of her Uncle John’s “Baby.” The taller woman wore a simple black dress and overcoat, was beyond antsy to leave this place. 

“Can you feel that?” The shorter of the woman, a hunter named Jak, looked around them with a frown pulling at her lips. “It’s so… overwhelming.”

“What is?” Penelope leaned against the wall as they staked out the small building across the street. This hunt was not her type of gig, and she felt no pull to stay. “What’re ya feelin’?

“Hopelessness, pain, abandonment, fear, anger, lust…” Pulling her hair back into a high ponytail, Jak grinned at the other girl. “I’m gonna check it out.”

“Na, you’re not.” Straightening herself, the woman glared. “We ta be the lookouts Jak. Not playin’ ‘ero. I ain’ stayin’.”

She scoffed, checking her weapons carefully. “I’m not playing. I am just going to take a peek at what is happening so we can report back. Go on and pick me up in the morning. I’ll be fine.”

Jak patted the other girl’s cheek before crossing the street with a grin that would make a devil jealous. This hotel had not been there when they had passed that way the day before, and Jak was certain it was something supernatural, even more likely was that it was something divine. She had to know.

Closing her Umbrella, she stepped inside the lobby and looked around, impressed by the grandeur before her. The power radiating off of some of the inhabitants was nearly enough to knock her on her arse, but she kept her face schooled calmly as she walked through the crowd, keeping an eye on who was human. All of her survival instincts were screaming for her to leave as quickly as possible, but she was too damn curious. There were two humans she recognized, and she silently thanked Odin that they wouldn’t recognize her.

“You are welcome, Jak Lynn Marri.” Amused, a deep voice spoke behind her, causing her to jump and reach for her blade. A quick hand grabbed her wrist as a handsome bearded man met her gaze. Her mind flooded with memories of her mother’s teaching of the great God-King, Odin himself. “That would not be wise.”  
Jaks blue-gold eyes widened with recognition as she whispered, “Forgive me, Odin, King of Asgard.”

“None is required, you were simply not expecting me,” The gruff man looked her over carefully. “Or perhaps you were.”

“I could tell that there were powerful, deity-like beings here… I would never have assumed that I would have this honor.” Bowing her head slightly, her mind raced to try and figure out what she needed to do. How many of the other beings were Gods?

“How have you come to be in this place, priestess’s daughter?” Odin began to walk towards one of the halls as she followed. The building was lovely, and the atmosphere did not feel as corrupted as it had outside.

“We were returning from a hunt and noticed a hotel that was not here yesterday, my Lord.” She knew better than to lie this time. Jak wished she had brought something different to wear besides her torn t-shirt and muddy jeans, but steeled herself to survive the night. 

Odin nodded and walked into a room overflowing with power to the point that the mortal woman stopped short at the opening. When he noticed her hesitation, he nodded for her to join him and her body obeyed without her consent. He took his seat among the others at the u-shaped table in comfy crimson chairs, and she stood to his right. 

“Odin, I did not recall you reserving a space for a priestess,” The host, Mercury, glared at Jak as if he wanted to eat her whole, which he may have but that was beside the point.

“You should have expected such,” The All-father let his power flare slightly towards the rival god who quickly coward away and scribbled on his note cards. Odin motioned Jak closer but did not bother to whisper, “This is not a safe place to be mortal, child, but I will allow you to stay and observe so long as you remain silent. Do you understand?”

Jak had a choice to make. She nodded slowly, this was the highest honor and most dangerous thing she could do, to seek wisdom at Odin’s side in the court of Many Gods. The others would skin her for this at some point, but for now, it was time to listen. 

Mercury strolled out at tray of fresh long-pig just as the Winchesters were thrown inside. Jak followed Odin’s silent cues and filled his horn with mead as he held it out to her. She assumed the pitcher she held would never empty. Most the other gods ignored her entirely, although Lady Hecate and her handmaidens kept a steady eye on her and it made Jaks’ skin crawl. 

Jak stepped back slightly as Baldur greeted the room, and the discussions began. Odin’s input made her crack a grin, but she remained silent, even as it appeared that a fight might break out. Kali put an end to the bickering, and the mortal woman watched her in awe. She was passion, destruction, and cunning. Jak immediately wanted to be her when she grew up. 

Everything was put to silence when an overly familiar face walked into the room. If Jak had not pledged her silence, she would have screamed WTF in her surprise. Instead, she kept her head down and filled Odin’s glass. Gabriel, or as their deities seemed to know him as Loki, had snapped the Winchesters away before surveying the rest of the room. He raised an eyebrow at Jak and received a quick smirk in return. He had been in her dreams and visions since before her parents died. He ranted as she paid attention to the room, doing her best to keep her mind shielded. 

They took a respite as Jak walked as Odin’s silent shadow until she was set in a room to wait for her summoning. She could feel the God’s bloodlust and respected the wish that she hideaway for now. Jak closed her eyes against the screams of their victims. 

“What in Dad’s name are you doing here, kid?” Gabriel appeared on the couch. 

Jak smiled bravely; he could see she knew she was out of her depth. “I came this way yesterday, and there wasn’t a hotel. I was blessed that Odin recognized me.”

“Lucky you,” he stood and sauntered over to her cheekily. “Now, get out.”

“Because that is going to be easy,” She scoffed, flipping her hair from her face. 

“Yes, you use your feet and get…out…” He was deadly serious, and it scared her. “I will make your excuses to Odin, go.”

“No!” Jak sounded like a spoiled child and knew it. “I gave Odin my word I would be his attendant, and I am not a liar.”

“You are going to get yourself killed. You are not an idiot. So leave,” Gabriel bopped her nose as he vanished. 

“Child,” Odin’s deep voice called for her, and she quickly obeyed in silence. “We shall return to the talks.”

Jak nodded, following him with her head down and mouth closed. Gabriel was most likely right, but she had surprised him before. When they reentered the room, she was shocked to see the Archangel sitting next to Kali, Winchesters close behind. This was not good, and the look of annoyance on Gabriel’s face when he noticed her did not help. She would be on his shit list for a long while now, but that didn’t matter in comparison with Kali’s words. She had ousted him, stolen his blade…

She killed him.

Jak barely held back her silent sob, no use getting killed now. The Winchesters moved into action as she poured more mead into Odin’s horn. She had to remain alert and listening. She had to. The plan was to bring Lucifer here to kill him. Jak officially wanted out, but could not speak to ask to leave. Odin walked from the conference room, and she followed, going over every detail in her mind when she felt it. Felt him. Heaven and brimstone, pride and hate, everything humanity loved and feared about themselves in one decaying vessel. 

She gripped Odin’s arm, silently begging him not to go the way he had decided, the smell of god’s blood and sound of battle called to him far louder than her silent pleas.  
It was not moments before Lucifer had slaughtered them all, looking now at the mouse of a woman watching from an alcove. She didn’t run, scream, or beg but watched him instead as if mesmerized.

“Now, what is this? You are not a pagan cockroach,” The devil himself walked closer her. “Human slime? Interesting, there is something about you…”

Jak was wide-eyed and glanced between the archangel and the gods he had murdered. She needed to say something, do something, yet all she could do was look him in the eyes. 

“Are you mute?” He scoffed.

“N-No, Sir, I am not,” Gulping slightly she realized she was about to die and accepted it.

Lucifer tilted his head with amusement. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Why is your vessel fading?” She questioned back.

The devil grinned at her and shook his finger in front of her face, “You and I will need to talk another time.” He strolled passed her into another room.

“I look forward to it,” she whispered before running out the door and down the freeway as far as her feet would carry her. The storm beat heavily against her torn clothing as she sobbed. Hours later, she collapsed...

...at a crossroads.


End file.
